lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Zion (Reboot)
Zion Washington is a 29 year old Earthling hailing from the metropolis of Ancemore, also known as the Orchid City. Despite his age, he maintains the physical appearance of that of a young adult as a result of years mastering the art of Ki control, which decelerates the physical aging of his body by over 100 times. Due to his appearance, it is a long running joke by citizens that his face is very child-like, or "simple". Being the only biological son to the King of Earth, Zion's entire childhood he was groomed. Born with a silver spoon within his mouth as many would say. Despite this, Zion's life has had no shortage of hardship, whether it come in the form of trouble or his own undying will and dedication to become a stronger fighter. Zion from a young age was always focused on fighting in stark contrast to the life his heritage had set him up for. He was fascinated by fighting for sport, and quickly wanted to learn as many fighting styles as possible, eventually memorizing and mastering several popular forms of martial arts and self defense. He'd eventually gain the support of his father after years of rebelling, and in exchange for keeping up with his studies, his father would convince his own former master to train Zion in the ways of a lost art. Zion would begin studying in the Clockwork Art, or the Art of the Continuous Fist, a martial arts style renown around the planet for its ability to alter even time. With learning being done in moderation with his studies, he'd steadily but surely progress in its mastery even from the young age of 15. By his 21st birthday, Zion was already a master of the art form passed onto him same as it was to his father once before. Though, his growth in the martial art was far too rapidly accelerating, and soon, those who wished to put an end to the fighting style would come for him. Overview Personality Zion as the son of the King was raised in a large city and affluent household, and because of this, many expect his personality to fit that of a typical snob. However, Zion is the complete opposite. Casually, Zion is very free spirited, determined, and willing to put in work for anything in which he sets his mind to. Though, to the contrary, Zion does have another side. When dealing with situations in which he deems necessary to be professional, Zion is considered stern, especially in the role of authority. In times of crisis, Zion has been described as extremely level headed, and holds a deep passion for his cause and safety of his people. His people, of course, not only being his friends and family, but all the inhabitants of Earth. A loving person, his utter passion for others isn't something to take for granted, as in the flip of a coin he could potentially be an enemy's worse nightmare. Due to his personality, Zion is revered by many as the rightful heir to Earth, and is known as the Symbol of Peace. An alias he'd gain due to being the beacon of hope for long lasting prosperity on the Planet Earth, going forward with him as their leader. Appearance Background Powers, Abilities, and Skills Considered by Earthlings as one of the strongest people on Earth, Zion's sheer power and skills are feared throughout the world. Through a life of competitive combat for sport, and training in the ways of Ki control, Zion has racked up great amounts of experience to pair with his overwhelming strength. With most of his power coming within close ranged combat, Zion often focuses on beating his opponents through sheer speed and power, most of his engagements ending before the opponent can even prepare themselves. With his mastery of The Clockwork Fist, an ancient form of martial arts which goes beyond even time, he's a difficult foe to defeat. Ki and Physical Prowess Zion is hailed as one of the most powerful fighters on the planet, and this comes in large part due to his strength in close quarter combat. Coupling his absolutely immeasurable speed, mythical strength along with his skill, there's no time in the world that could allow most to even see him coming before he rushes and beats them. This of course comes at account of not only his physical training and build, but also the manipulation of Ki. Through utilizing Ki, Zion has turned his already impecable body build into a hyper-natural vessel of sheer strength. Fast enough to strike before his Ki signature could even be picked up, strong enough to kill with a single strike, and skillful enough to never even be touched. Zion also has extraordinarily high natural stamina and durability, with the latter only being enhanced by usage of Ki. Ki, which he holds great amounts in his reserve. He can continue training or fighting for hours on end with little rest. The Clockwork Fist The Clockwork Fist is a form of martial arts in where time is the main tool. Also known as the Art of the Continuous Fist, this form of martial arts is a mixture of long and hard punches, which focus on the dilation of time. Techniques include Shadows Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Characters Category:Zion3xX Category:Lookout Rebooted